fadesteps_writingfandomcom-20200214-history
DEMON.EXE
CHARACTERS (And roles) BDK-Narrator Demon-Hacker DEMON.EXE-Virus A Completely Normal Jammer Test Subject-....read his name. QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLXCVBN-GLITCHOFDEATH Various Hackers- Bein' interviewed. Now, Onto precautions. PRECAUTIONS Please do not read if you are sensitive to any of these. -Hacking -Otha themes -CLICHE MATE -Interviews with hackers. -Almost no information is proven, backed up, or ANYTHING. WAYS TO INTERACT You can add your own character. Choose a role. Your character can be graded from F- (Will not get into the story) And A+ (Will play a major role) And anything in between. You can be a matchmaker and suggest couples. (Will not play a big role, This is not a romance.) You can suggest events, creatures, and lands. You can draw art for scenes or of the hackers just for fun, I will do a gallery section. You can decide Life Or Death. This may or may not go infinitely. Real Story. Lets begin. Demon. It all began with a wretched person. Hacked. Scammed. And gave this virus. Parts of your animal would glitch away. Turn transparent, leak blood, Etc, Does this sound familiar, Jammer? Sounds like Lost Jammer, Or Dark Jammer, Remember him? He pours his soul into creating a dangerous virus. He has multiple spare accounts. Soultaker Funeral And BrokenForever. Some people say he is a spirit, Others say he is his animal, An arctic wolf sillohuette, and yet, His user is displayed where the animal name is. Me? Im just a simple dragon, Named BDK, To keep a low profile, I hid my face, paws, and wings under items, I will interview with various hackers, Tell the tale of Demon, Hijack his account, and even match-make, and decide Life Or Death decisions! Stick around, fellow jammer, You decide what I do, In those comments, And the jammers I meet. I also will be undercover as a hacker, As I am known as an account hunter for hackers. Interview 1. (FMAN) This is in Script Mode. Me: Ok, FMAN, You are one of the most feared hackers ever. Even I am paranoid about you. And to be sitting and interviewing you, Its weird. FMAN: Well? Get t' the questions! Me: OH! You are a girl! Tell me, are you fond of jammers impersonating you, even making ship art of you? I assume it exists, anyways. FMAN: No! Why would I be?! Me: How do you hack, is it a program, glitch, what is it? FMAN: It is a PROGRAM, Its called "Hackassistant-jam01-giftmethod-1". Its not up to date, but it is on another computer. Me: I will probably get it for any jammers spoiled rare. FMAN: You and me both, sister. Me: What is RecycledBeards to you? FMAN: He was a dear friend and brother, too bad he died, I carried on his legacy, and got his account banned, His final wish. Me: Deep. Is amback or backforever or ANY of those accounts real? FMAN: If it has a gift badge, Its me. Me: Is abracadabraalikazaam one of your alts? FMAN: Yes, actually. And QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM Me: I think its time to go. FMAN: Me too. Here is a gift. Me: HELL NO!! Interview 2 (WretchedJungle) Me: Hello, Mr. WretchedJungle. WretchedJungle: Ay. Me: Are you fond that you hacked Wisteriamoon, skorm, got Julian2 banned, and hacked apparri? WretchedJungle: Hell yeah! Are you fond that ye hacked a famous jammer or no? Me: Uhhhh. Nooooooooooooooooooo? WretchedJungle: Im going to rip that mask off your face. You fake! Me: Remember, Im in control of the banning now. Now, Do you use an application? WretchedJungle: Yes, "Password Craker" Me: Sounds amazing. WretchedJungle: QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM{}|:"<>?!@#$%^&*() SAY MY NAME WUUUAKAKAKAKAKAKAK Me: OK NOW TIME TO GO Interview 3 (Lost Jammer) Me: Ello mate. Lost jammer: .olleH Me: oH, Are you real, even? Lost Jammer: .eadi oN Me: What are you? Lost Jammer: tsol eht ma I Me: Oh god your clipping into the table...Uh... Who are you? Lost Jammer: tghin ma I Me: Okay... Interesting... Time to gO. QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM (SAY MY NAME!) Me: QWERWEREEUUUUTTYGHJKSDSDSDSDB SAY MY NAME! QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM: ZW-AmP Hijacking his account. Oh god, im nervous, I downloaded WretchedJungle's software. This should wor-HOLY FRICKIN' STINKIN MOTHER OF GOD! That. That should never be in any game, ever. Calm down... You... You like horror, right? Why is this creature's head on a spike? (This part was inspired by Examination 666. Loved that story) WHY IS THERE GODDAMN DEAD ANIMALS IN BONE CAGE- oh no. OH NO. NO NO NO NO NOT KOALA NOT MY BFF (Koala is real, actually.) WHY?! But... Why is it so Clean?! This... This is in none of the creepypastas. How? How? This... Its so grotesque. But its clean. It has NO BLOOD WHATSOEVER. Is this what he sees? Dear lord... Did he do this? WHO?! Matchmaking Oooh la-la! Im going to try and forget that... Thing. You, The commenters, decide! Will 2 characters get together? Example, Alpha (ew) and Anti-alpha! Anti is, infact male. But Alpha is female. Gallery WIP, Itsgonnabealongrideuntilitsfinishedandtheshorteditismyfaultforbeingsotired